Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Takes place during Lily's pregnancy. Warning: contains pampering, whining, and one wild ice cream craving.
1. Chapter 1

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Summary: Takes place during Lily's pregnancy. Warning: contains pampering, whining, and one wild ice cream craving.

I would have gotten this up last night, but I had a killer headache. So, here it is, as promised.

Chapter 1

"So, when are you going to tell James?" Gen asked, trying to keep a hold on her squirming six-month-old son.

"Tonight, I suppose." Lily sighed. "When we get back from dinner."

"Hmm, yeah, it's better if you two are alone. I mean, we have no idea what his reaction's going to be." Gen smiled as Ciaran started to whimper, reaching for everything his tiny little hands could get to.

"Can I hold him?" Lily asked, gently picking up Ciaran when Gen nodded. "Hi." she cooed to him. "You're just nosy, aren't you?" She started to giggle as he cooed and blew a couple of spit bubbles. "He's so sweet."

"When he wants to be." Gen smiled. "And when his dad's around." she added with a giggle of her own.

"I hope mine's as sweet as you are." Lily said to Ciaran, who was attempting to pull at her hair.

"Oh, Lils, he's not that sweet." Gen giggled again. "Don't let his cuteness fool you."

"You mean to say, he acts more like you than he does Remus?" Lily asked, smiling at Ciaran, who yawned and looked around the room, bored.

"Mm-hmm." Gen sighed, gently taking him back from Lily. "I need to get him home. It's almost time for his nap. And mine."

"Sleep tight, you two." Lily smiled, brushing a kiss on top of Ciaran's head as he yawned again.

A little while after they left, James made his way home. "Hey, Lils." he smiled, brushing a soft kiss on her lips. "Feeling any better?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Much better." she nodded. "James, do we have to go out tonight?"

"Not if you don't feel up to it." he said, shrugging off his cloak and tossing it on the back of the couch. "We can stay here, if you want."

"OK." she sighed, sinking down on the couch and frowning. "And stop throwing your cloak on the couch, James! That's not where it goes!"

"Yes, it is!"

She opened her mouth to argue with him, then shut it, realizing that it was pointless to argue with him. "James, what would you say if I told you I'm pregnant?" she asked him with a tiny smile.

"Well," he began, sitting next to her and grinning, "firstly, I would stare at you in disbelief for a few moments. Then, I suppose after I got over the shock, I would spoil you rotten until the baby's born."

"Well, James, get ready to stare in disbelief." Lily giggled.

"You what?" he asked, staring at her. "You mean it?" She nodded. James let out a whoop and tackled her; the two fell off the couch in a giggling heap.

"Where's the disbelieving stare?" she asked, giggling.

"I forgot all about it." James grinned, brushing a kiss to her lips. "But I will spoil you rotten."


	2. Chapter 2

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Naw, I don't think James would faint, per se. Might piss himself, but not faint.

Chapter 2

"So, you and Lily are going to have a kid, now?" Sirius asked, trying to sound patient.

"Mm-hmm." James said, sipping his Firewhiskey. "What?" he added, noticing the frown on Sirius's face. "You're going to be the godfather, so don't pout."

"I know, you've already promised me that." Sirius said. "But it just seems like everyone's having kids."

"Aw, come on, Sirius. It's not like we need another generation of the "Sirius-serious" jokes." James snickered.

"Yes, we do!" Sirius said, looking as though he were slightly hurt by that comment. "The "Siriusly Serious" gags never get old!"

"I know four girls who would disagree with you." James smiled.

Sirius frowned and said, "Ah, James, I know four girls who DO enjoy the seriousness that is me. And my puns."

"We're not talking about the same four girls, are we?"

Sirius started to laugh. "Yeah, I think we are. I mean, how many girls do we know, actually?"

"Hmm." James murmured, paying for his drink and grabbing his cloak. "You've got a point, there." he laughed. "I still say they hate the Sirius puns."

"And I say they love them." Sirius stated, paying for his drink and swiftly following James out of the pub.

James rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sirius, you're wrong. But you never admit it, do you?"

"Nope."

James scoffed. "No, you don't."

"So, you going to name it?" Sirius asked out of nowhere.

James frowned and said, "I don't know."

"Well, I was wondering, because Gen let Remus name Ciaran." Sirius shrugged.

"And you wanted to have some influence in the name, didn't you?"

"Maybe." he shrugged, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not naming my child after you." James said with a small smile. "Even though you're my best friend."

Sirius rolled his eyes this time. "But you're going to try to get your name in there somewhere, aren't you?"

"You know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Ice cream comes a little while later. I think his real name is Harry, since I've never heard of him being called Harold.

Chapter 3

"So, you don't mind being a father?" Lily asked, resting her head on James's chest and sighing contently.

"No, I've got no problem with it." James smiled. "Granted, it'll take up most of my time, but I'm happy. I want a son."

"I want a daughter." Lily said, preparing to argue with him.

"Why? Daughters are so spoiled." James grinned. "Boys are much more fun."

"Oh, no they're not!" Lily scoffed. "You have ruined boys for me. Daughters are sweet, adorable, and far better than boys!"

"No way! Boys are far better than girls!"

"You're a git!" Lily shouted, her cheeks becoming pinker with anger every second.

"I know I am." James laughed. "And you're really cute when you're mad at me."

She stared at him and asked, "So, you think that if you complement me, I won't get mad at you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't get angrier with me, yes."

She stared at him for a moment longer, then said, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, I hope you know."

"Damn." She hopped up and grabbed her cloak. "Where you going?" he asked her. "It's nearly ten-thirty!"

"I want to go see Gen for a minute or two." she replied. "I won't be gone too late. I promise."

"But -- "

"You worry too much, Potter." Lily giggled.

"I know I do. And I should." he laughed, hopping up and brushing a quick kiss against her lips. "Why do you need to see Gen, anyway?"

"Because, I need to ask her something. I mean, she's been through this -- "

"Ah, OK. But should you really be Disapparating? Can't you just get her to come here or something?"

"I could." Lily sighed. "But can you go get her for me?"

"Sure." James smiled, Disapparating. He came back a few minutes later with Gen in tow.

"You OK?" she asked immediately.

"Fine, fine." Lily smiled. "Where's Ciaran?"

"Asleep. With Remus. On the floor." Gen giggled, rolling her eyes. "What do you need me for?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Lily shrugged. "Isn't there, like, potions that help with mood swings?"

Gen thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, there is. But I don't recommend using them. Half of them don't work and they all make you sleepy."

"Damn." Lily sighed, flopping onto the couch. "I just argued with James and I don't usually, which is why I was wondering."

Gen smiled and said, "Hey, you can get away with it. Don't worry about it. Just wait for the cravings. They're fun."

"How fun?"

"You get to run James ragged."

"Oh, yay." Lily said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Oh, yeah, James is going to work. Mwhahahaha! Yeah, man, Lily's no fun!

Chapter 4

"Lily, you can't let James get through this easily!" Gen told her, gently bouncing Ciaran on her knee as he fussed and tried to get to Lily. "Make him work!"

"But, Gen, that's mean!" Lily said, taking Ciaran from her and cooing softly at him.

"Hey, you've got to suffer. Make him suffer too. Send on him trips to weird places for weirder food." Gen giggled.

"You hear that, Ciaran? Your mum's being harsh again." Lily giggled as Ciaran blew a couple of spit bubbles and laughed at her. "Yes, she is."

"Are you saying I'm an unfit mother?" Gen joked.

"Well..." Lily began, smiling. "Let's just say... I'll probably make a better mother than you."

"Oh, I'm insulted." Gen said, looking offended. "YOU'RE the harsh one."

The women looked at each other and started to giggle. "We haven't changed much, have we?"

"No, but James sure has." Gen pointed out.

"Yes, he has, hasn't he?" Lily sighed happily. "He says he's going to spoil me, but I don't see that happening."

"I do! He's crazy about you, Lils."

Lily smiled at her and said, "Don't feel so left out, Gen."

"I'm not!" Gen lied, hopping to her feet after catching a glimpse at the clock. "But I have to take Ciaran to St. Mungo's for a check-up."

"Be good!" Lily told him, handing him back to her.

"He won't!" Gen laughed. "He HATES it."

"Who doesn't?"

Gen waved and, clinging tightly to her son, Disapparated. There was nothing else for Lily to do until James got home. So, she headed upstairs to their bedroom and took a nap, as Gen had once advised doing.

He woke her up nearly an hour later, knocking something off the wardrobe. "I'm sorry!" he said, sitting next to her. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was putting my cloak up, as you've constantly told me to."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, James. I hate constantly getting onto you like that."

"Here." he said, handing her a small bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh, James!" she sighed happily. "Thank you!"

"I figured you'd love them." he grinned. "I couldn't turn them down."

"You big romantic, you!" she giggled, brushing a kiss against his cheek.

"Yes, I am." he smiled, kissing her back. "And I meant it when I said I was spoiling you. I've got something planned for tomorrow."

"No, don't! You don't have to -- "

"But I want to."


	5. Chapter 5

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Ah, I've got stuff planned. Because I'm evil like that. And, yeah, Gen's was much more fun. This should get better though.

Chapter 5

"Do you know what Gen told me to do?" Lily asked, stretched out on the foot of the bed, humming to herself in a bored kind of way.

"What did she tell you to do?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"Told me to be mean to you. Make you work. Stuff like that." Lily giggled.

"Well, she's evil." James laughed. "I'll talk to Moony about her."

"OK." Lily said with a sigh. "When are you going to get back?"

"I don't know." he answered with a shrug. "You know how we all get when we're together."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Take it easy, Lily."

"I'll try."

James brushed a light kiss on the top of her head and Disapparated. He was supposed to meet the other three at Diagon Alley for lunch. And he was running a little late.

"God, Potter, Lily didn't want you to leave?" Sirius joked.

"More like he didn't want to leave her." Peter snickered.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Remus snapped. "It's not like you two know how it is."

"Actually, I do." Sirius grinned. "I took care of Gwendolyn, remember?"

"Speaking of Gwendolyn," James began to stop the beginning argument between Sirius and Remus, "you need to talk to her, Moony. She's teaching Lily bad habits."

"Like?"

James frowned and answered, "Like telling her to make me answer every beck and call, no matter how stupid."

Sirius laughed and said, "Sounds like something Gen would do."

"I'll talk to her, James, but I doubt it'll do much good."

"Thanks, Moony."

"No problem."

"It seems to me like Lily's handling this pretty easily." Peter muttered.

"Yeah, well, we all know how Gen likes to blow everything way out of proportion." Sirius snickered.

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that, Sirius."

"You better not, Remus!"

"Aw, shut up, you two." James snapped. "I was going to ask if you guys wanted to help me decide on a name, but if you're just going to argue..."

"We'll stop!"

"You want James in there, somewhere, don't you?" Remus asked him.

"Of course I do!"

"You would." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you gave Ciaran your middle name, so you can't really say anything, now can you?"

"No, you can't, Remus." Sirius smirked.

"Who asked you?"

"You're bickering again." Peter pointed out.

"I'm going back home." James sighed. "See you guys around."


	6. Chapter 6

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Maybe I will do something like that. As like a last chapter thing. I love making everyone bicker. It's great.

Chapter 6

Lily, happy to get some hands-on experience, agreed to babysit Ciaran for Gen for a couple of hours. "He's a sweetie, isn't he, James?" she asked, smiling as Ciaran cooed at her, fussing to himself in baby talk.

"He is." James agreed. "But wait until he starts teething. That'll be torture."

"How do you know all that?" Lily asked, glancing at him.

"I babysat my cousin a lot after he was born." James shrugged. "Shouldn't he start talking, soon?"

"I hope not today." Lily giggled. "Do you know how mad Gen would be if she missed his first word?"

"Gen, nothing." James snickered. "What about Remus?"

"You're right. Neither of them would be happy."

"Let me hold him." James muttered, gently taking Ciaran from Lily. Ciaran studied him for a second, then, deciding James was OK, curled up in his arms and yawned.

"I think he likes you, James."

"He likes everyone. Even Peter." James laughed. "Come to think of it, have you ever even heard him fuss when someone picks him up?"

Lily thought for a moment, then shook her head. "He's a sweet natured baby, aren't you?" she cooed.

"I think he just likes people. And attention."

"He seems pretty interested in you." Lily smiled.

"Why, yes, I am very interesting, aren't I?"

Ciaran was growing tired of their talking. Actually, he was just tired, period. So, he yawned once more and snuggled up and promptly fell asleep.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Lily sighed.

"So, reconsidering wanting a son?" James said, half-joking.

"No, I'd still much rather a daughter."

"That's harsh, Lily."

"I know, James."

A couple hours later, there was a knock at the door. "But I don't want him to go home!" James said, still holding a sleeping Ciaran.

"Well, he's got to go home." Remus said with a slight smile as he followed Lily into the living room.

"You can't have him back!" James laughed. "He wants to stay here."

"Ah, James, you'll have your own soon." Remus laughed. "Now give him back. Or I'll get Gen to come get him."

"Fine." James sighed, handing Ciaran to Remus. "Evil." he added to himself.

"He slept the whole time?"

"Sure did."

"Wow, James, you're that boring?"

James rolled his eyes as Lily giggled. "Just take him home if you're going to insult me."

"I will." Remus grinned. "'Good night, you two."


	7. Chapter 7

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy

A bitch-fight, of course! Well, not per se. But you'll understand.

Chapter 7

"Gen's not in a very good mood this morning." sighed a frowning Remus as he joined Lily and James for breakfast. Ciaran was sleeping peacefully as James held him and tried to eat at the same time. "Yeah, you'll have to get used to that." Remus added with a small smile.

"It's not too hard." James shrugged.

"He's not awake, is he?"

"Why's she in a bad mood this morning, Remus?" Lily asked, looking confused. "She was pretty happy last night."

"That's the problem. She won't tell me what's bothering her. So, I have a suspicion I've done something wrong?"

"Did you shag her last night?" James asked, his tone light. "That might be it."

"JAMES!" Lily groaned.

Remus smiled slightly and said, "It's OK, Lily. And, no we didn't, James. But I don't think that's it."

"You want me to talk to her, Remus?" Lily asked gently. "I can usually get to her."

Remus sighed and said, "You can try, Lily."

She smiled in a reassuring manner and left at once. "Gwendolyn!" she called, knocking lightly at the door. She was in a happy mood for some reason. "Come on, Gen! I know you're home!"

Gen frowned from her spot on the couch. She really didn't feel like company right now. Especially Lily's. But she supposed she had to answer the door.

"Damn my mannerisms." she muttered before answering the door. "May I help you?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Because I'm a jealous bitch." Gen muttered.

"Meaning...?" Lily asked as she followed Gen inside.

Gen sighed and said, "Nothing. Nevermind."

"No, what is it, Gen? You know you can tell me anything" Gen merely shook her head and started to pout. "Is it me?" Lily asked, finally realizing what Gen had meant. Gen nodded. "Why, Gen?"

"Because nothing bad ever happens to sweet little Lily." Gen scoffed. "She who shall never have to endure her pregnancy alone."

"Is this what this is about?" Lily asked, trying to keep her voice light and trying not to cry. "You're jealous of that?"

"Of course I am! James isn't going anywhere. I got stuck with Sirius for half of my pregnancy!"

Lily sniffled and said, "But Gen. I was planning on you being with me through this. Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Gen huffed and glowered at Lily, who took that as her cue to leave. By the time she got back home, she was close to bawling. "What happened, Lily?" James asked softly, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it." she sniffled.

"What happened?" James demanded again. She shook her head and refused to answer him.

Remus sat on her other side and looked deeply concerned, "Lily what did she do? Or say?"

Lily finally managed to squeak out what Gen had said during their short altercation. Remus frowned and muttered something about going to talk to Gen. James agreed to watch Ciaran until he got back.

"I'll be OK, Lils." James sighed. "Remus'll sort her out."

"I hope so." Lily sniffled.


	8. Chapter 8

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Gen's always moody. I know! The things you learn, man! No, not yet. Gen would freak if you tell her James was going to die. She's got the kind of relationship with him that Sami does with Jack on Days of Our Lives.

To lighten the mood, let's crave ice cream.

Chapter 8

Lily moped for nearly a week and James was having a hard time coping with it. And a harder time keeping himself from kicking Gen's arse. "Hey, James. Do me a favor?" she asked gently one afternoon as she stretched out on the couch.

"What?"

"Get me some ice cream."

"Lily, why couldn't you have told me you wanted ice cream before I got home? Or before I left, that would've been better." James sighed, dropping _The Daily Prophet_ onto the coffee table.

"Because I didn't want ice cream then. I want it now." she replied coolly. "Now go get me some."

"What's the magic word?" James asked sweetly, trying not to laugh.

"Now."

"Actually, I was looking for please." James muttered.

"But I want ice cream noooow!" Lily whined, trying to be sweet and innocent. When James didn't budge, she added, "Please, James. You handsome man, you, GO GET ME SOME ICE CREAM!"

James looked at her curiously and said, "You really want that ice cream, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"What kind?" he sighed.

"Hmm... strawberry."

"Strawberry?" James asked, confused. "I though you HATED strawberries. With a passion."

"I do!" Lily said, continuing to whine. "But I really, really, really want some strawberry ice cream!"

"Fine." James sighed. "I'll go get you some strawberry ice cream."

"Thank you." Lily said with a sweet smile.

"You'd better appreciate it, too."

"I will."

She sighed, glad to be by herself. Even though she had really wanted that ice cream, she also wanted some alone time. She snatched up the paper James had dropped on the table and thumbed through it.

'I don't think he's finished this.' she thought, smiling to herself. 'I should be bad and hide it. I think I shall, since he refused to get me some ice cream when I first asked him to.'

Giggling to herself, she headed to their bedroom, the one room James wouldn't look, and hide the paper between the mattresses.

By the time she got back to the living room, James was waiting for her, holding a carton of strawberry ice cream.

"Enjoy." he said with a tiny bow. She glared at him, grabbed the ice cream, and headed into the kitchen for a spoon.

"Lily, where's my paper?"

She, however, had a mouth full of strawberry ice cream and could only make a muffled giggling noise.


	9. Chapter 9

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Basically, that's what's going on with Jack. He's dying from some disease and Sami, who adores Jack, will be all completely broken-hearted once she finds out. Because Jack is basically the only person in the town that likes her.

And James would be dead after he told her that. She'd kill him, you know she would.

Gen's jealous because of the fact that James probably won't have to go and leave Lily while she's pregnant like Remus had to with her.

Chapter 9

Lily was taking a quick catnap, so, James decided he would try to convince Gen to come around. But, she too, was taking a nap. And so was Ciaran.

"Remus, mate, I'm actually glad I've gotten the chance to talk to you. How difficult is it to raise a kid?"

"It's not too hard. But then again, Ciaran's not that fussy." Remus replied with a shrug. "Though, he didn't start sleeping through the night until he was nearly four months old."

"They won't sleep through the night for months?"

"No. Ciaran kept waking up every two or three hours because he was hungry or something. I don't know exactly what. Gen usually got up before me."

"Gen adores him, doesn't she?"

"Sure does." Remus said with a weak smile. "James, I'm sorry about the way she's been lately."

"It's all right. It's just her being her, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know what, Remus? I'm kind of nervous. I mean, I've only babysit my cousin, and he was a year old when I did."

"Aw, it's not too difficult. Besides, you've always got us if you need anything."

"Thanks." James smiled. "I'm sure we're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm sure you can handle it." Remus told him. "Unless you let Sirius babysit or something."

"Thanks again, Remus. I need to get back to Lily. I'll see you around."

Lily was waiting for him when he got back. "Where you been?" she asked, stretching. She brushed a light kiss against his cheek and smiled.

"I take it you feel better."

"Now I've had a nap, yeah. Now where have you been?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Gen for you. But she was asleep. So I talked to Remus instead." James said with a shrug.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did you two talk about?"

"Just what we have to expect after our baby's born. He said that he and Gen would be there for us if we need help."

"I doubt that." Lily sighed, sinking onto the couch. "Gen hates me. There's no way she'd help me."

"She doesn't hate you." James said, sitting next to her. "She's just being Gen, is all."

Lily looked as though she wasn't too sure she could believe that, but tried to remain upbeat for James. "Say, James, can I have some ice cream?"

"Don't you think you had enough yesterday?"


	10. Chapter 10

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Yeah, just a bit too much ice cream. :)

Chapter 10

Lily, all alone for once, decided she needed some chocolate. But, since it was unsafe for her to Apparate while pregnant, she had no one to go get something for her.

Until someone knocked on the door, that is.

"Gen! What – what brings you around here?"

"I needed to leave something for James." Gen muttered, pulling a thing envelope out of her pocket and handing it to Lily. "Give that to him for me, please?"

"Sure. Um, could you do me a teeny tiny favor?" Gen raised her eyebrow and Lily continued, "Please, ah, go get me some chocolate."

"Sure." Gen said with a tiny smile. She Disapparated and came back fifteen minutes later, laden with bags of chocolate. "I didn't know which ones you wanted, so I got a little bit of everything."

"Thanks." Lily said with a small smile, grabbing a Chocolate Frog. "Uh, will you stay with me a little bit? At least until James gets home?"

Gen shrugged and grabbed a Peppermint Toad. "I guess. Remus has got Ciaran, so I'm sure he won't mind."

So the two settled on the couch and began gorging out on sweets. "Gen, I have to ask you something."

"What?" Gen asked, her mouth full of chocolate.

"Lately, I've been so upset. And I've been having these really bad cramps and pains and it's got James worried. Did you ever...?"

Gen swallowed her mouthful of chocolate and said, "It sounds like you're over-doing yourself. You should have listened to me when I told you to make James do everything. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about this, or false labor, or premature labor or -- "

"I get it." Lily said with a tiny giggle. "And I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. But I didn't think there was such thing as false labor."

"False labor is hell." Gen sighed, grabbing another Peppermint Toad, then dropped it as she caught sight of the clock. "Ugh, I've been here this long? Lily, I'm sorry, I really really need to go."

"Sure." Lily sighed.

No sooner than Gen left then James got back. "Sorry I'm late, Lils." James said with a small smile.

"It's OK. You just missed Gen."

"I did?" James asked curiously.

"Mm-hmm. She said to give you this." Lily said, grabbing the letter and handing it to James. "I don't know what it's about."

James read and re-read the letter, frowning slightly. "Ah, OK, thanks Lily."

"What?" she asked, glancing at him. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." he muttered, folding the letter and putting it away. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm full of chocolate, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

I love my mysterious messages, so ha.

Chapter 11

"So, I take it you and Gen are friends again?" James asked, glancing at Lily, who glanced back at him.

Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own: "What was that letter about?"

"Nothing, Lily. Don't get so worked up about that."

"'Nothing Lily'?" she repeated. "It's always nothing, isn't it?"

"Lily..." he began softly. "Come on. You don't need anything to bother you."

Lily got to her feet and said, "Well, right now, you're bothering me. I have as much right as you do to see that letter." Right then, she wanted to kick herself for not reading it first.

"Well, you can't see it now."

"And why not?" Lily demanded, her arms folded over her chest.

"Because," James said with a tiny shrug, "I burned it."

"You burned it?" Lily repeated, looking dumbfounded. "Now why on earth would you burn a letter?"

"Gen asked me to. She said if you saw it, you'd probably freak out or something."

Lily, in her moody, very emotional pregnant state, snapped back with, "Well, if daring Gwendolyn thinks you should have, then by all means. And while you're at it, why don't you just go spend the night at her loft?"

James looked extremely confused by her reaction and said, "Why would I want to?"

"Well, mainly because I don't want you here!"

James stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then asked, "Well, what did I do?"

"Just... get out."

He hesitated slightly before heading out the door, knowing from experience that arguing was not going to make things any better. Though he felt that Lily did not have to be that harsh. Especially since she and Gen had just gotten back on speaking terms.

And Lily wasn't feeling any better. "That was too harsh." she sighed to herself. "But I guess it'll be great to have the house to myself. For a little while at least."

It, apparently wasn't, because a few minutes later, she was missing James terribly. "Damn me and my emotionalness. And I just said a swear." She began to giggle despite herself.

She settled herself comfortably on the couch, fairly certain James was not going to show up anytime soon. "OK, I'm by my lonesome right now. Is there anything I've really wanted to do?"

As if in answer, her baby began to squirm. "Yeah, you're definitely James's." she giggled. "You'll be good at Quidditch, won't you?"

She spent the next hour or so bonding with her unborn child. As it, or, as we all know, Harry, settled down, she upstairs for a restless night of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 12

Lily, still pissed with James about the letter, was fairly glad he came home the next morning. "I'm sorry." she murmured, brushing a soft kiss against his cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I deserved it." James shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been." she said with a tiny smile. "James?" she asked softly, glancing at him. "How bad was that letter?"

"Don't worry about it." he said with a not-so-reassuring smile. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"I know you're lying, Potter." Lily sighed. "But I can't force you to tell me the truth, now can I?"

"Nope." James grinned. "Now will you please drop that whole letter issue?"

"I suppose." Lily sighed, curling up next to him on the couch. "Since you won't tell me what it was about."

"We just don't want you bothered with it." he muttered, kissing her on the forehead. "Gen's all ready told me what you told her, so don't deny that."

"What did I tell her?" Lily asked, looking confused.

"How you've been feeling lately. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lily thought for a minute more, then said, "Oh. That. It's nothing to get worked up about, James, honest."

James did not look convinced. "I can get worked up if I want, Lils. It's my baby, too."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah... I know that... But I have to carry it around for nine months. All you did was... nevermind."

James began to howl with laughter. "Well," he choked, "I still don't want anything bad happening to my child, Lily. Even though I didn't have much hand in it, as you were going for."

"I wasn't going for that." Lily argued. "I'm just saying I have to deal with more."

"Riiiight." James nodded with a smirk.

"You are MEAN!" she shrieked, edging away from him.

"But you still love me." he grinned.

"I guess I have to, don't I?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, you have to." James laughed. "Everyone has to love me."

Lily frowned and smacked him in the face with a nearby pillow. "You are so full of yourself, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes." he whimpered, cowering.

"Well, at least you do." she grinned, kissing him lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 13

Note: Sorry about the lack of updates, I've just had, like, zero ideas for this. And Stranded.

Lily had, somehow, managed to talk Gen into going shopping with her. And Lily, being the sneaky pregnant woman she is, had the idea of asking Gen what the letter was about. But, as you'll later see, she never got around to asking about it.

"What do you think, Gen? Should I get unisex colors, like yellow, white, and green, or just grab pinks and blues?" she asked as she and Gen browsed the racks of baby clothes.

"Hmm... probably unisex, unless you're sure...?" she muttered, trailing off and raising an eyebrow.

Lily smiled coyly and said, "I've thought about finding out, but, well... James is like you were. Wanting to be surprised."

Gen giggled and said, "I hope he's having fun watching Ciaran. I mean, he DID volunteer, after all."

Lily smiled and said, "Oh, you know he loves it. And Ciaran."

"Mm-hmm. He's going to be a good daddy, you know he is." Gen smiled.

"Yeah..." Lily began slowly, ending with a small sigh. She smiled weakly at the look on Gen's face and answered with one word: "Sirius."

"Beat his arse. Or let me if he even thinks about influencing your baby to be like... him."

Lily began to frown. "But then YOU'D be a bad influence."

Gen shrugged and said, "I thought you were picking out clothes and stuff, not judging your friends on whether or not they'd be good to have around your baby?"

"Right, right." Lily sighed. "You know, I -- I don't think we should be shopping right away."

"Are you kidding? You look like you're about to pop." Gen said with a small grin. "Or, do you just not want to be on your feet?"

"I FEEL like I'm about to pop." Lily grinned. "My feet don't bother me. But I've got a killer headache."

"OK, I'll get you home." Gen smiled. "If anything happened to you, James would have my head."


	14. Chapter 14

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 14

Lily snuggled up on the couch, rubbing her stomach and swearing James for all he was worth. "I'm crampy. I'm fat. And I HATE JAMES POTTER!" she shouted, ending with a whine. "And I want ice cream." she added.

"Aw, Lily, it'll be over with soon." Gen smiled reassuringly. "And you ate all the ice cream last night."

Lily swore and winced in pain. "Gen, are you sure this isn't the real thing?"

"Yeah, you'd be wanting to throttle the nearest person if it was." Gen smiled. 

"I don't like this." Lily whined as Gen headed into the kitchen for something to drink.

"You have to deal with it." Gen giggled. "And don't take it out on me. I didn't do it. Beat James senseless."

Lily rolled her eyes, smiled, and said, "More like beat some sense INTO him."

The two girls shared a laugh as Gen settled on the other end of the couch. "Where is the git, anyway?"

"Who knows?" Lily asked, accepting the pumpkin juice Gen handed her. "Who cares?" she added with a small smile.

"You mean besides you?"

"Not funny, Gwendolyn." Lily smiled. "He's probably off with Sirius, thinking of ways they can ruin my poor baby for life."

"Or spoiling mine." Gen giggled. "Oh, what, that's Remus's job."

"But I don't want my baby spoiled rotten." Lily sighed sadly. "I just want it happy."

Gen rolled her eyes and said, "Lily, I'll bet anything YOU'RE the one who's going to do all the spoiling around here." She thought for a second, then smiled and added, "Or me."

"You wouldn't. You have your own son to spoil." Lily murmured, shaking her head. "Besides, you should really be with Ciaran now. He's getting old enough to talk, and crawl, and..."

"Ah, you need me here." Gen giggled. "Besides, his first word, I bet you anything, will be something pertaining to Remus."

"I don't need you!" Lily argued.

"Oh, fine, I'll go then." Gen frowned, grabbing her cloak, trying not to laugh. "I know when I'm not wanted."

Lily grinned and said, "Damn you, Gwendolyn. What are we going to do with you?"

Gen smiled and said, "I could think of a few things."

Rolling her eyes, Lily began to squirm, trying to get comfortable. She finally kicked Gen off the couch, literally, and stretched out. "Sorry." she muttered as Gen picked herself up off the floor. "I couldn't -- "

"It's fine." Gen murmured.

"Lucky you, had the entire bed to yourself." Lily prattled. "I have to share it with James, and he enjoys stretching out."

:Make him sleep on the couch." Gen suggested.

"I couldn't do that!" Lily stared at her as though she were out of her mind.

"And why not?" Gen demanded. "I made Remus do it after he came home."

Lily stared for a moment longer, t hen began to laugh. "And I bet you let him back in the bed about ten minutes later."

"Seven." Gen answered coolly.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Damn, I can't get comfortable."

"Good luck trying to."


	15. Chapter 15

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 16

Lily was hoping to get a few hours of sleep before the baby starting squirming in the middle of the night, as it had taken to doing the past few nights. But no such luck.

"James," she groaned. "Move over a little bit."

James merely muttered something in his sleep.

Lily frowned, considering getting on the couch. Then, she remembered what she had done to Gen and politely kicked James off the bed.

"Wha happened?" James muttered, trying to untangle himself from the blankets.

Lily started to giggle. "You were taking up too much space." she smirked. "If I hadn't knocked you off the bed, you would've knocked me off. And we don't want that."

"No, I guess we don't." James muttered, ending with a yawn. "A simple 'move it' would have also worked."

"Well, I tried that." Lily smiled. "God, I didn't realize you were such a heavy sleeper."

James, still on the floor, sighed and said, "I take it you want me to get on the couch."

"No," Lily giggled. "You don't have to. Just... don't take up the entire bed, all right?"

"I'll try." James grinned, flopping back on the bed. "How's my boy?" he added casually.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet, James." Lily said with a tired sigh.

"I know." he muttered, rubbing her stomach. "But I got a good feeling it's going to be a boy."

Lily scoffed and pushed his hand away. "There's only two things it could be, James. Besides, if you wake it up, I will make sure you never get anymore sleep."

"That's cruel." he countered. "And you haven't got a cruel bone in your body."

"Oh, really?" Lily asked. "You want me to prove you wrong?"

"No." James laughed. "In your mood, you'd probably kill me."

"For that, I think I will kill you." Lily groaned, smacking him with her pillow. "You're such a git, you know that, right? What was I thinking when I married you?"

"Well," James began, dodging another pillow attack, "I think you were thinking that you love me... and that you think my hair is sexy."

"What?" Lily asked, giggling. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" he argued. "You've never said it, but I know you do."

"You're being conceited again." Lily groaned, falling back on her pillows and glaring at him.

"Let me guess: To the couch?" Silently, Lily thrust his pillow at him. "To the couch." he repeated, dragging himself out of the room.

"Gen was right." Lily smiled, stretching out and making herself comfortable. "I should have done this months ago."


	16. Chapter 16

DO's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 16

James, Sirius, and Remus were spending a day away from the girls, wandering around Hogsmeade with James wincing nearly every step. "My back is killing me." he groaned, catching the look on Sirius's face. "Lily made me sleep on the couch last night."

"Why?" Remus asked casually as they stepped in The Three Broomsticks.

"I don't know! One minute she was happy, the next she was all pissed off and told me to get on the couch."

"Poor James." Sirius muttered, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Man, I'm going to be glad this'll be over with soon." James muttered.

"Oh, but then the real fun starts." Remus smiled. "No sleeping for the first few months. Constant crying."

"Thanks, Moony. Thanks a lot." James snapped.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Remus muttered.

James started to stammer for a minute or two, then said, "Aw, who asked you, anyway?" Then, catching Sirius leaning back in his chair, smirking, he asked, "What?"

"I love it when you yell at Moony."

"You're a git, Padfoot." Remus said with a slight frown.

"I know you are." Sirius countered.

James, with another groan, rolled his eyes and said, "I'd never thought I'd say this, especially to you, Remus, but you both need to grow up."

Sirius's only answer was to blow a loud, wet raspberry.

"You know what, Sirius? I think I'll have to agree with Lily on this: you will definitely be a bad influence on our child."

Sirius grinned and said, "It's what I do."

"Now you see why Gen doesn't want him around Ciaran." Remus laughed.

"That's harsh." Sirius said, his good mood darkening. "You really mean it, James? You think I'll be the one influencing your child? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You've done some seriously bad things before, too. And the Marauder's Map. Sure, Filch confiscated it, but there's always the chance that some young troublemaker, maybe a Potter, maybe a Lupin, could get their hands on it." Sirius said with a grin. "Come on. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"Well, I suppose..." James said, trailing off with a grin.

"Not really." Remus muttered.

"Lighten up!" Sirius laughed, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Don't you want Ciaran to wind up just like Daddy?"

"No."

"Minus the werewolf part?" James asked.

"Still no."

"You're no fun!" Sirius whined. "I would enjoy having a son to carry on the Marauder tradition. But, alas, I'm not one to settle down."

James and Remus rolled their eyes, thankful for that, at least.


	17. Chapter 17

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnany: Lily

Chapter 17

Lily, Gen, James, and Sirius were camped out in the living room of Lily and James's house, Gen and James exchanging a look ever so often. Finally, as Lily caught them, she frowned and asked, "What's with all this secrecy, you two?"

Sirius, who had noticed nothing, asked, "What do you mean, Lils?"

"Those two!" she burst out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now." Gen said with a soft smile.

But Lily was not convinced. "'Right now'?" she asked. "Well, when can I worry about it?"

Giggling despite herself, Gen answered, "Later. I promise."

James made a small noise of disapproval and Gen shot a glare in his direction. "Yeah, later." he muttered.

Sirius looked from Gen to James to Lily, confused. Instead of questioning James, though, he turned to Lily and asked, "James says you think I'm a bad influence. Why?" He also attempted to smile as sweetly as he could.

Gen and James, glad for the distraction, leaned together. "So, when are you going to tell her? She has to know!" she whispered.

"I think it needs to wait until after the baby's born. Besides, how do you it's us? It could be some other family -- "

"Just in case." Gen whispered. "How would you feel if it were Lily who knew and didn't want to tell you?"

"You're right." he sighed. "But I think it needs to wait until after -- "

"What are you two whispering about?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing." Gen smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, just ignore us." James added.

"Honestly, Lils, no reason to be mad at us." Gen giggled.

"Yes, there is!" Lily squeaked. "You two are keeping something from me."

Gen smiled softly and sat down next to Lily. "Just ignore us." she murmured, repeating what James had just said. "We'll tell you later, I promise. But right now, don't worry about it."

"You mean it?" Lily asked, pouting.

Gen nodded. "Though, I'm sure that it's not something you want to hear." she added in a low whisper.

"Thanks." Lily sighed. "I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood lately." she added. "I just feel horrible."

"There's no need to apologize. It's completely understandable." Gen smiled. "I need to get home to my boys." she added, catching a glimpse at the clock. "If you need me, James knows where to find me."

"Thanks." Lily murmured again.

James followed her to door, muttering his own thanks. "She'd go nuts without you." he said, glancing at Lily, who was frowning at something Sirius had said.

"Don't thank me for that." Gen smiled. "Thank Moony."

"I will." James laughed. "Any day now, you reckon?"

Gen glanced at Lily and nodded. "She was there for me, so you know I'll be there for her."

"I appreciate that." James grinned. "'Night, Gwendolyn."


	18. Chapter 18

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 18

"What were you and James talking about the other night?" Lily asked, wincing slightly. It was just her and Gen in the delivery room and she was trying to get Gen to answer her.

"James said he'd tell you later." Gen muttered, sitting next to her. "And don't think you're going to guilt trip me into telling you. Especially right now."

"Some best friend." Lily scoffed.

"Fine, then," Gen smiled. "I'll leave you alone, if that's how you feel."

"No!" Lily whimpered, clinging to her arm. "No, don't leave me!"

"All right." Gen laughed. "James would kill me if I left you, anyway."

"Where IS James?" Lily asked, trying to get comfortable. "I mean, shouldn't he be, oh, I don't know, here, with me, for moral support?"

Gen continued to laugh as she said, "Well, I reckon the other guys have a handful with him right now. Remus said something about making him stay at our loft with him and Ciaran until you had the baby. Don't won't him destroying the waiting room, now do you?"

"No," Lily giggled. "I guess we don't want that."

Gen smiled reassuringly and said, "You'll be fine, Lily, even without James's so-called "moral support"."

"I've got you, and you've been through this. So, I think I'll be fine." Lily sighed.

Gen nodded in agreement. "I won't let anything happen to you. That I can help, anyway."

The two started to giggle again and Lily sighed, happily this time.

A couple hours later, Lily managed a tired grin as the Healer placed her son in her arms. "Aw, Gen, he looks like James!"

"I feel so sorry for him." Gen giggled. "You want me to go get James, or do you want me to make him squirm a little while longer?"

"You're horrible." Lily smiled. "Go get him before I kick your arse."

Gen stuck her tongue out at Lily before Disapparating to her loft. "I feel so sorry for your son." she called, announcing her arrival. "He looks just like you."

"He looks like me?" James repeated in disbelief. When she nodded, he started to grin. "So, he's devilishly good-looking for a baby?"

"You are so full of yourself." Gen smiled, taking Ciaran from James. "Now you can spoil your own son."

"Fine, I'll go." James scoffed. "Honestly, Remus, I don't see HOW you put up with her."

"I try." Remus smiled. "Go see your son, we'll round up Sirius and head over there in a little while."

"All right." James sighed heavily, dreading having to tell Lily what Dumbledore had told the rest of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 19

"So... my son is going to... have to destroy Voldemort, that's what you're telling me?" Lily asked, staring at James as though this was the worst, most despicable prank he could be pulling.

"Our son." James corrected. "And yeah. Dumbledore heard it from a Seer."

"Who else knows?" Lily demanded suddenly.

"Besides me, you, and Dumbledore? Sirius, Remus, Peter, Gen... a few others..." James trailed off, avoiding her gaze.

"So that's what that letter was about?" When James nodded, Lily sighed, shifting her weight and glancing in the crib at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked suddenly.

"We didn't want you to worry." James sighed. "You could've lost him..."

"But it's not fair." Lily said, her voice breaking. "What – what exactly did this Seer say?"

"I don't know exactly." James muttered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Lils, it's not like..." he trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say. "We'll figure this out, I promise. Dumbledore'll help. He's all ready said he would."

"Why us, though?" Lily asked, blinking back tears. "What – what have we done?"

James sank into the nearby rocking chair that Lily used to lull Harry to sleep and pulled her onto his lap. "Look at it this way," he began, "we can always say our son is... going to wind up defeating the most powerful Dark wizard ever."

Lily nodded, her arms folded across her lap, a crestfallen look on her face. "But what if he doesn't?" she whispered.

"He will." James whispered back as Harry starting fussing in his sleep.

"How do we even know that that prophecy or whatever, was meant about him?"

"We don't." James murmured. "Dumbledore isn't sure about that, but he wanted us to know, just in case it turns out to be true. You shouldn't be so worried. There's at least one more boy this could apply to."

Lily's only answer was a stifled sob.

"Lily," James sighed softly, "don't be this way."

"But it's my son, James!" Lily wailed.

"Mine, too!" James reminded her again. "And you aren't the only one who cares about him. You're not the only one that's worried about him!"

"Well, no one else is showing it!" she snapped.

"Because no one else wants you this upset. Admit it, if one of us broke down, you'd freak out."

"I would..." Lily sighed sadly. "But why MY baby?"

"I don't know." James sighed heavily. "And for the last time, he's MY baby, too!"

Lily managed a tiny grin and said, "OK, Potter, he's your baby, too."

"Thank you." James smiled. "Calm down, all right? I told you, Dumbledore is going to figure this out. And he'll let us know. But right now, I think we need to perfect our parenting technique."

"I don't know what you mean by 'we'. I think I'm doing a good job, thank you!"

"OK, OK!" James laughed. "_I_ need to perfect my parenting technique."


	20. Chapter 20

Do's and Don'ts of Pregnancy: Lily

Chapter 20

Baby Harry sat cooing happily in Sirius's lap while Lily watched on, disapprovingly. "Don't be mad, Lily." Sirius grinned. "I haven't ruined Ciaran and I won't ruin Harry, I promise."

"I don't want my son to be like you." Lily pouted.

"I love you, too." Sirius laughed.

"Aw, Lily, he won't wind up like Sirius." James smiled. "He'll wind up like me."

Lily stared at James for a second before saying, "I think that's worse."

James looked from Sirius to Harry to Lily, spluttering. Sirius was laughing hysterically as Lily took Harry from him. "She got you, there, mate."

"That's not funny, Sirius." James finally managed to get out, glaring at Sirius.

"Yes, it is!" Sirius argued. "It's more likely Harry WILL wind up like you. And Lily probably won't be too happy with that." He paused for a moment, then asked, "She finally accepted it, didn't she?"

"Took her a while, and she's still not too happy about that." James nodded. "But I think she's finally come around."

"It's something, isn't it? The possibility that your son is going to wind up defeating Voldemort?"

"Something, yeah, but what exactly that 'something' is, I'm not too sure."

"Aw, don't sound too happy about it." Sirius joked, noting James's sour attitude. "Hell, to get rid of Voldemort, I wouldn't mind it being my son."

"But you don't have a -- "

"I know I don't!" Sirius hissed. "But that's not my point." He frowned a moment longer, then grinned and said, "Think of how pissed my parents would be if it WERE my son defeating Voldemort."

James grinned and said, "Priceless."

"I'd pay good money to see the look on their faces." Sirius chuckled.

"I'm sure you would." James smiled.

"So..." Sirius began casually, "Lily's parents seen him yet?"

James nodded and said, "Her mother loves him. Her father is starting to warm up to him. He's not too happy that she's married me, just because I made a crack about him. Says I'm, ah, how did he put it? 'Out of her league,' I think is what he said."

"Hell, I could have told you that."

James glared at Sirius and muttered, "Oh, yeah? Well, YOU, sir, are way out of Gen's league!"

Sirius grimaced and said, "Ow, my pride."

James grinned happily and muttered, "SOMEONE had to knock your ego down a little bit."

"Gen and Lily have all ready done that by not wanting me to corrupt their children." Sirius pouted. "I'm a better influence than Peter!"

Grinning, James patted Sirius on the arm and muttered, "Right, mate, keep telling yourself that."

"Well," Lily smiled, carrying a half-asleep Harry passed them as she took him to his crib, "I'll have to give you that, Sirius."

"Thank you." Sirius grinned. "Does that mean I can take him to Diagon Alley with me?"

"No!"


End file.
